Tres son multitud
by Takkumi07
Summary: ¡Una nueva chica llega al Mekakushi-dan! pero... ¿qué cambios puede traer esta chica a la organización? Tal vez algún que otro problema amoroso surja entre la pareja mas tierna e inocente que habita la base. [MaryxSetoxOC]


_Y bueno... creo que ando poco inspirado para escribir aquí así que... espero disfruten... **MENTIRA!** :D ¡A__quí les traigo una nueva saga SetoxMary! pero con un toque especial; una OC :D, es que quiero explorar todos los recónditos tipos de formas de escribir y tocó un OC esta vez... próximamente se vendrá un UA y algún día... alguuuuun día escribiré un Lemmon O_o (creo que aun no estoy listo jejejej)_

_Y bueno, que mas decir que espero que les guste :3 , tendrá uno cuatro o cinco capítulos e intentaré hacer sufrir lo mas posible a Mary ... DIGO! hacer lo más feliz posible a Mary :3 *mira nervioso a todos lados*_

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kagerou Project no son de mi propiedad, son de Jin-sama**_

* * *

><p><em>... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que paso?... Aaaghh maldición, la cabeza me da vueltas... no recuerdo nada de nada...<em>

Yuzuki abrió lentamente sus ojos, cansados aún por el largo letargo en el que se encontraba, para darse cuenta que estaba acostada en la cama de una habitación desconocida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No entendía como había llegado allí, pero un recuerdo era claro; algo había ocurrido camino a su casa y se había desmayado.

Sintió que poco a poco la puerta de la habitación se abría, sobresaltándose y, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se escondió bajo las sabanas. Estando allí, tapada completamente, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su posición.

- Eh... ¿ya estas despierta?

Una tierna voz se alzó en el silencio de la habitación, obviamente dirigiendo la pregunta hacia ella, que estaba tan asustada que no atinó a responder ninguna palabra, pero como su curiosidad era más fuerte, se destapó para ver el rostro de la chica que estaba junto a ella. De inmediato la vio; una pequeña y esponjosa niña, con unos grandes ojos rosas y cabello completamente blanco, la miraba sorprendida y emocionada.

- ¡Sí! ¡despertó! - dijo la pequeña, saltando y corriendo en dirección a la puerta, desapareciendo en un santiamén.

Aún confundida por la situación y la aparición de tal niña, no sabía qué hacer ¿se quedaba acostada esperando si llegaba alguien más? ¿se escondía en algún lugar? ¿mandaba todo a la mierda e intentaba escapar?. En eso que pensaba en todas esas posibilidades, escuchó un gran alboroto afuera acercándose a la habitación, poniéndose aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba, haciendo que atinara a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió; se destapó completamente y quedando sobre la cama sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre. Acto seguido comenzó a entrar el grupo de jóvenes a la habitación.

- Muy dormilona la chica nueva ¿no creen chicos?~ - dijo un rubio con ojos de gato, quien fue el primero en entrar.

- ¿Qué deberíamos decirle? recuerdo cuando ustedes me trajeron aquí por primera vez y no fue una muy buena presentación que digamos... - un chico con Jersey rojo miraba con reproche a la peliverde que tenía a un lado.

- Vamos Kisaragi, estabas desnudo sobre la cama ¿que querías que hiciéramos? - dijo la misma chica peliverde.

De pronto todos se callaron. Habían ido a esa habitación porque su mas nuevo huésped había por fin abierto los ojos pero... ¿¡dónde rayos estaba!?

- ¡Y-yo juro que estaba aquí! - dijo la pequeña albina con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar.

- Tranquilízate Mary - dijo un chico vestido completamente de verde, mostrándole una gran sonrisa a la niña. La albina miró a todos con curiosidad y confusión ante los tranquilos rostros de sus amigos, que reflejaban total calma ante la situación.

- Bueeeeno~ Si la chica nueva escapó, entonces no hay mucho más que hacer ¿no Momo-chan? - dijo el rubio, aproximándose a la cama.

- ¡Es cierto! es una lastima... pensé que podríamos ser amigos - dijo una pelinaranja chica. Por alguna razón Yuzuki la recordaba, pero no sabía de dónde.

- ¿Saben? estoy bastante cansado, así que me acostaré un momento - dijo nuevamente el rubio, ya casi al lado de la cama. En ese preciso instante, comenzó a hacer el amague de tirarse sobre la cama, asustando a la chica y haciendo que se moviera hacia un lado, mostrándose ante todos en la habitación.

- Ohhh ¡así que allí estaba!~ - dijo el ojos de gato, con una gran sonrisa confiada y de victoria. Todos los demás también sonreían viéndola, como si todo el tiempo hubieran sabido que estaba allí ¿cómo lo supieron? Nadie más conocía su habilidad y menos la manera de desactivarla. Ahora sí que pasó a estar totalmente confundida, nerviosa y a la vez intrigada con el grupo de personas que tenía frente a ella.

Luego de de peleas, golpes, risas y enojos, por fin le lograron explicar algunas cosas a Yuzuki, presentándose cada uno de los miembros, junto con su habilidad, para convencer a la recién llegada de todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- Y bueno, en general es eso. Somos una organización de personas con poderes oculares, como el tuyo. Reclutamos a otros con nuestra condición para poder enseñarles a controlar su poder... lo cual por lo que nos dimos cuenta, tu haces bastante bien ¿no? - explicó la líder, Kido tsubomi.

- Entonces... ¿porqué no te presentas? así todos te conoceremos y podremos llevarnos mejor - dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro.

Yuzuki era una chica de baja estatura, de complexión delgada, ojos y color ámbar y pelo corto del mismo color, con pequeño busto para la edad que aparentaba tener. Aparentemente la "habilidad especial" que tenía era la del Camuflaje, por tanto nadie podía verla cuando estaba apoyada o sobre alguna superficie, fundiéndose de forma perfecta con esta. El único problema que tenía era la imposibilidad de moverse, ya que cuando lo hacía su poder se desactivaba automáticamente.

- B-bueno... soy Yuzuki Hinami, tengo 18 años y vivo en... ¡Esperen un momento! Entiendo todo lo que me han contado pero... ¿cómo es que llegué aquí en primer lugar? ¿y por qué estaba inconsciente?

- Bueno Hinami-chan, eso lo puedo explicar yo jeje - dijo nerviosa la idol del grupo, rascándose una mejilla - Te habíamos estado observando desde hace un tiempo, por lo de tu poder y todo eso y consideramos que ya era hora de traerte a la base y explicarte todo, ¡como ahora!

- Ajam, continúa - Yuzuki la escuchaba atentamente.

- B-bueno... aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde que entré al Dan, aún tengo pequeños problemas con "llamar mucho la atención" y... cuando iba a interceptarte, accidentalmente activé mi poder y una horda de gente enloquecida vino tras de mí... por lo que corrí, te tomé del brazo y... sin quererlo te hice chocar contra un poste jejeje... el resto es historia - terminó de decir la pelinaranja, cabizbaja producto de su incompetencia.

- Eso explica mi dolor de cabeza - dijo Yuzuki entre sorprendida y enfadada.

- Como organización tomamos la decisión de no enviar nunca más a la abuela a reclutar nuevos miembros - dijo el pequeño Hibiya desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Mientras Momo discutía con Hibiya por decirle abuela, Seto le indicó a Yuzuki que dormiría en la base ese día, para que pudieran cuidar de ella por el golpe que le dio Momo. El chico la guió de la mano para hacerle un recorrido por toda la base, haciendo que un pequeño rubor surgiera en las mejillas de la chica.

* * *

><p>Luego de unas cuantas semanas Yuzuki ya se había integrado muy bien dentro del Mekakushi-dan, iba periódicamente a la base y compartía con sus nuevos amigos, a veces haciendo misiones y otras pasando el rato sin mucho más que hacer. Dentro de todos se llevaba muy bien con Momo y Ene, las dos chicas más alegres dentro de la organización, pero había una persona con la que había generado lazos únicos por sobre todo el resto. Esa persona era Seto.<p>

Le encantaba estar con él todo el tiempo, a veces cuando llegaba del trabajo jugaba a distintas cosas con él, le preparaba algo de comer, té o lo que fuera y los fines de semana siempre intentaba ir lo más pegada posible al chico... pero siempre existía un "pequeño" obstáculo que se interponía entre él y el chico rana. Obstáculo llamado Mary.

La pequeña medusa siempre andaba con él, ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo y su espacio, cosa que a Yuzuki no le gustaba para nada. Esto generó una mala atmósfera entre las dos chicas, principalmente de parte de Yuzuki, puesto que Mary ni se enteraba de las verdaderas intenciones de esta... aunque sí le parecía extraño que pusiera tanto esfuerzo en andar con el castaño.

Un día de esos Kano se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió hablar con su hermano, para que se percatara de lo que sucedía y hablara con ambas o con una por separado, para soslayar las asperezas que se estaban creando entre ellas. No sería fácil, lo más probable es que Seto ni cuenta se haya dado de que Yuzuki lo veía de otra forma mas que como un "amigo" y menos que a Mary le afectaba esto.

_Ahh, realmente hay veces que la "amabilidad" y la "inocencia" de Seto le juegan bastante en contra~_

* * *

><p><em>¡OOH DIOS CUANTA EMOCIÓN! ... no, se que estuvo "tranquilito" este capitulo, pero es porque es introductorio jejeje. Y bueno, un día hablando conmigo mismo me dije "mmm creo que quiero crear una OC pero... necesito shipearla con alguien!" *¿pero con quien?* "bueno, Seto es una buena opción!" *pero Seto ya tiene a Mary* "¡y que importa!" y así nació Yuzuki Hinami :3<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado o que los/las haya atrapado para seguirlo, me esforzaré con este (puesto que yo creo que ya esta semana pondré fin a Problema de Celos :C ) y espero sus Reviews con sus impresiones! Si no les gustó... también!, destruyan mi frágil kokoro :c_

_Nos vemos en otro capitulo pronto! :D_


End file.
